1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a light emitting diode (LED) package capable of reducing delamination and separation among components of the LED package, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) chip refers to a semiconductor device which forms a light source by altering materials of a compound semiconductor, such as GaAs, AlGaAs GaN, InGaInP, and the like; whereby the LED chip emits various colors through the light source.
Recently, a conventional LED chip with low brightness is being developed into a high-brightness and high-quality LED chip. Furthermore, since blue and white LEDs having high performance are realized, application of the LED chip is widening to a display, next-generation lighting, and so forth.
The LED chip is generally manufactured into a package type.
FIG. 1 illustrates a sectional view showing a structure of an LED package 10 according to a conventional art. Referring to FIG. 1, the LED package 10 includes a package body 11 connected with a pair of lead frames 12a and 12b and formed with a cavity 11a, an LED chip 13 mounted on the lead frames 12a and 12b disposed in the package body 11, a wire 14 connecting the LED chip 13 with the lead frame 12b, and a molding portion 15 filling an interior of the cavity 11a, to protect a part of the LED chip 13 and the wire 14.
The LED package 10 may further include a lens portion 16 disposed on the molding portion 15 to increase light extraction efficiency and protect the molding portion 15. The lens portion 16 may be formed by filling a lens mold (not shown) with a resin material, in a state where the lens mold is mounted on the molding portion 15, and then separating the lens mold.
However, a physical force operated on the lens mold and the lens portion 16 during a separation of the lens mold may cause delamination at an interface between the lens portion 16 and the molding portion 15.
In addition, since a potential physical force is generated during separation of the lens mold, when the LED package 10 is used under a severe environmental condition, delamination may occur at an interface between the molding portion 15 and the cavity 11a. Also, delamination of the LED chip 13 or separation of the wire 14 may be induced. Thus, delamination and separation may reduce quality and lifespan of the LED package 10.